In general, a backlight unit has many advantages in that it is light, thin, driven with low power consumption, implements high resolution, and the like. Thus, currently, CRTs used in display devices are being replaced by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) including a backlight unit.
The backlight unit emits light and provides it to a liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel may adjust light transmittance provided from the backlight unit to display an image.
In general, an LED package mounted in the backlight unit may be divided into an edge type (side view method) LED package and a direct type (top view method) LED package according to where the LED package is mounted in the backlight.
Here, the edge type LED package has a structure in which an LED is installed at the side of a light guide plate. In this case, the LED is mounted to be perpendicular to a substrate to allow light emitted from the LED to be emitted toward the substrate.
The direct type LED package has a structure in which an LED is mounted to be horizontal to a substrate. Namely, a plurality of lamps are disposed on a lower surface of a light guide plate to allow light to be emitted toward a front surface of the light guide plate.
Thus, LED packages are manufactured according to their intended purposes, not allowing for compatible use (i.e., interchangeability), so a technique for a compatible LED package that can be used interchangeably according to intended purpose is required.